Voltalia
by BlackDragonV4x
Summary: America, Canada and Austria volunteer to take part in a space mission to Kerberos to help with scientific research. Hungary is very troubled by Austria's confidence. She tries to talk him out of it, but Austria is too persistent. After ten years, NASA considers the three volunteers missing, which devastates Hungary. However, her faith is restored by a large blue mechanical lion...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Expedition**

"Hey, Estonia! Wait for us!" Lithuania and Latvia shouted after Estonia, who ran ahead of them into the meeting room. The Baltics were late _again_ to the UN meeting. Lithuania and Latvia stopped running when they entered the room, standing next to Estonia. The nations inside the room were silent as they stared at the Baltics in the door.

"We're... Extremely sorry for being late... Again…" Estonia said as all three of them went red with embarrassment.

"It's ok dudes!" America smiled cheerfully. "Have a seat!"  
"Just _try_ to make it on time next time." England sighed.

"W- we will, Mr England." Latvia replied, taking his seat between Estonia and Hungary.

"Ok, I will now introduce the topic we were talking about a few minutes ago before the Baltics came in," Germany said. "America suggested sending him, Canada and England to Pluto's 4th moon, Kerberos, in order to extract a piece of the surface of the moon, which could help us in going forwards in finding life beyond Earth."  
"May I just ask again, WHY ME?!" England yelled.  
"Because you'll finally experience something exhilarating for once in your life!" America replied.

"Shut up! My life is _full_ of exhilarating things…"  
"Like what?" France asked. "Getting attacked by ISIS?"  
"Shut it you frog! Don't bring that shithead into this, ok?!"

"So if England doesn't want to go," Italy said. "Who will go with America and Canada?"  
"I will." Austria said, rising from his seat bravely. Hungary gasped. Her heartbeat quickened.  
"Roderich, are you-" She began.

"Yes, Elizabeta, I am sure. I will make you proud. I will show you I can be brave. I thought you would-"

"Then it is decided." Germany said. "America, Canada and Austria will be sent off to Kerberos in two months. During their absence, England will govern America and Canada, while I will govern Austria."  
"Ooh, this will be fun…" England said, with a creepy smile on his face.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Canada and America in Arthur's hands." America commented.  
"At least I'll get your people into shape! How high is your obesity rate again?" America ignored England's reply.

"I think we can end this meeting here dudes! I'll see you guys again later!" Everyone left the meeting in the space of 5 minutes. Hungary couldn't help but worry for Austria's future. She swore to herself she would spend the next two months with Austria. Maybe she could even talk him out of it?

Of course, only one person remained behind in the meeting room.  
"Oh... They never seemed to care about my opinion after all…" Canada said to himself.

"Roderich, please, don't go!" Hungary pleaded. She was on her knees at his doorstep. Austria sighed, but calmly replied,

"Elizabeta, I'm doing this because I want to help this world for once! Please, let me do things as _I_ want to do them."

"B-but..." Hungary started sobbing. "I... Need you... Without you..." Hungary didn't finish. She was crying too much to finish.  
"I'm sorry Elizabeta. I'm going to Kerberos whether you like it or not."

* * *

"Ok, are you ready?" Germany's voice asked through the speakers.

"Yep! Let's go!" America said, cheerfully. The shuttle they were in had many fancy buttons and switches, luckily they were given two instruction manuals to make sure they don't end up dying. The room in the shuttle was vast, you could easily fit all the European countries in there.

"I can't believe you're not scared," Austria commented. "We're leaving Earth for the next few years."  
"We'll survive somehow, Austria." Canada said.

"I'm starting the countdown." Germany said. "Drei… Zwei… Eins… Null!"

That day seemed like yesterday, but was in fact almost five years ago. Canada, Austria and America quickly put on their suits as they prepared to leave the shuttle.

"We waited two years for this." Canada said. "Let's make it count."  
"Of course we will!" America said.  
"For Elizabeta!" Austria said bravely.

"For all of mankind!" America added.

"Let's do this!" All three of the cheered as they left the shuttle.

Kerberos was quite chilly, even with the astronaut suits on. Canada left last, since America and Austria weren't bothered to carry the special extraction equipment. Kerberos' surface was grey and colourless, but seemed a little bit slippery, since the ground beneath them was ice and rock. The gravity on Kerberos wasn't as strong as gravity on Earth, but it was stronger than the Moon's (Earth's Moon) gravity. Canada and Austria set up the extraction equipment while America took photos of the surrounding rock and ice structures with Japan's camera. Japan said he wanted to have images as if he'd been there himself.  
"America, we're finished." Austria said through his earpiece.

"Coming!" America replied.

"Guys…" Canada began. America and Austria completely ignored him.

"Ok, let's start cutting it out." Austria said.  
"Guys…!" Canada started getting more and more uneasy.

"What is it, Canada? We're trying to-" Austria began.

"THERE'S A HUGE SPACESHIP!" America screamed and pointed at the gigantic purple spaceship above their heads. Suddenly, a large purple laser emitted from the ship.  
"RUN!" Austria yelled. Before they even managed to make a single step of retreat, the laser sucked them into the ship as they screamed and begged for mercy.

Hungary turned on her TV back at her house. She was slowly becoming more and more overweight, because she started eating more as a result of the depression caused by Austria's French Leave. She remembered that day clearly, when she waited patiently outside his house for two days before getting news from Prussia that Austria was sent to Kerberos. Hungary listened carefully as the female reporter explained.

" _Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams and Roderich Edelstein have been deemed missing by NASA. It has been nearly a decade since the three astronauts have been heard from._ " To say Hungary's heart shattered was an understatement.

 **Author's Note: Sup dudes! I decided to start this because it seemed like a great idea to me, but I'll try to update HetaTail as well. Maybe I should end HT soon… Meh, I'll see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it, saying what you think I should include! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Your Hope Has Been Fully Restored**

Prussia visited Hungary quite often, and she was very grateful for his comforting presence. Although Hungary viewed Prussia as foolish and even obnoxious, she never complained when he was around. However, it wasn't only Prussia who kept her company.

Poland, Czechia and Slovakia were also worried because of Hungary's emotional breakdown; she hadn't been present at the UN and EU meetings since Austria's departure. They visited her frequently, but only when they knew Prussia wasn't around her. Slovakia would always have to go and check if Prussia is around Hungary and when he reported his findings to the other two, Czechia would usually decided whether to go in or wait until Prussia goes away. Poland is just there for the sake of making sure Slovakia doesn't kill his sister when she gets too annoying.

Today was a bright, sunny day. The sun's rays shone down happily and warmed up the world around them. Hungary sat on the field outside her house that day. She couldn't stop thinking about Austria, but she also thought about the kindness show to her by her friends. She sighed and got up from the ground, before taking a short stroll through the woods behind her house. Hungary went there every time she needed to be alone and also when she needed to reflect on her life so far. She suddenly saw something really unusual. A cave. Hungary looked inside.

"Hello?" She called. An echo was her answer. She walked in slowly. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her.  
"Who-" She began, but soon realised it was only Poland and Slovakia. "Thank God it's only you two." She said.  
"What are you doing here?" Slovakia asked.  
"I just suddenly found this cave, it never used to be here."

"Well, that's, like, strange." Poland said, walking in. He noticed dusty carvings in the walls and ceiling of the cave. "Hey, what's this?" Poland wiped the dust off of one of the carvings. In response, the carving he touched and all the other carvings in the cave began glowing a light blue hue. The trio moved closer to each other  
"That's very weird!" Slovakia said. "If it's a prank, it's a very well-prepared one!" Suddenly, the ground beneath them cracked and broke apart, allowing them to drop through screaming. They landed in a large puddle, getting their outfits absolutely soaked. Poland gasped all of a sudden and said,

"Guys, look!" Hungary looked up and her eyes widened greatly. Before her, was a huge, blue, mechanical lion, inside a large blue force field.

"What in the name of Jesus Christ is this?!" Slovakia exclaimed.

"Well, it's, like, totally a huge blue lion, duh." Poland replied.

"My question is: how the bloody hell did it get here, Mr Smartass?" Hungary asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I think we should leave this here for now." Slovakia suggested.

"Yeah, we'll see if anyone comes to get it."

"Feliks, name me one person who would want to get a huge blue robot lion?" Hungary asked.

"I don't know? Aliens?"

"We don't even know if they exist."

"Well, America had an alien friend…" Poland stopped himself, knowing he'd remind Hungary of Austria.

"Anyways," Slovakia continued. "Let's just wait to see if something happens. It's not like we actually know _how_ to use it."

"You have a point there." Hungary said. "Let's get out of here and act like nothing happened. That goes mainly to you two because you'll probably tell Lithuania and Czechia."  
" _Us_?" Poland and Slovakia exclaimed. "Tell Lithuania and Czechia? Pff, never!"  
"Either way, this stays between us."  
"Yes ma'am!" After a while, the trio managed to get out of there and were instantly greeted by Lithuania.

"Did you guys hear what happened?" He asked excitedly.

"What is it, Liet?" Poland asked.

"Apparently, Alfred crash-landed near Italy's house. According to Monaco's report, he's got a robotic arm and keeps on saying something about a weapon called Voltron or something like that."  
"Did you do any research on it?" Hungary asked.

"I did. It just so happens there was an animated TV series titled "Voltron: Legendary Defender" back in 2016 and 2017. The series was about a group of young humans who find a large blue mechanical lion which just so happens to be one of the five Voltron Lions. If all the Lions are gathered and their pilots are one in mind, heart and soul, they are able to form a huge robot called Voltron. They use it to defeat an evil space empire called the Galra Empire." The trio's eyes widened at Lithuania's explanation.

"We need to find America, _now_." Hungary said. "Poland, take Lithuania and explain everything to him. Slovakia, you're coming to Italy with me. We'll be back soon." Hungary and Slovakia took off to Italy's house, while Poland took Lithuania into the cave where the Blue Lion was located.

 _Alfred has to know where Austria is._ Hungary thought. _The Lion could also help us. If we find the other five Lions, we might be able to form Voltron, which could in turn help us find Matthew and Roderich._

 **Author's Note: Not much to say here really. I'll try to update HetaTail as often as Voltalia, but that'll depend whether any crazy ideas hit me or not. But I'll try my best. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
